Lanka
by Mr Whovian Hackleton
Summary: Lanka is a planet who hated Timelords and humans, the Master have made a deal with the Laaks to declare war on Gallifrey by using the infinity clockwork but a long time ago the Master had failed to hand over the infinity clockwork to Laaks which has been lost for many years


Lanka

Written by Edward Hackleton

Chapter 1: The hunt on earth

There was planet called Lanka full hatreds against Timelords like the Daleks, Ogrons, Sontarons and Slitheens. The people who are called Laaks they've have thier leader called Yonx, the Laaks are very strong with muscles and tall because they're look like Ogres. Yonx has his own bounty hunter, Klunk he severed him for many years in Lanka.

Yonx has a quest for Klunk for his mission. "Klunk!" Shouted Yonx as Klunk came in to see Yonx.

"Yes my Lord." Klunk said to Yonx.

Yonx showed Klunk a hologram of the infinity clockwork which has been made by the Timelords of Gallifrey but it was been stolen by someone who left Gallifrey, Klunk didn't know what infinity clockwork means so Yonx told him about the infinity clockwork one how it works.

"You must find the infinity clockwork," He asked Klunk to find infinity clockwork. "It has been made by the Timelords of Gallifrey and it has been stolen by a Timelord, you'll have search and locate the infinity clockwork and bring it to me." Yonx sends Klunk off for his quest to search the infinity clockwork.

Klunk hoped on to his ship as he find's the right destination for the infinity clockwork which has been located on earth because a Timelord has travelled there. "So the Timelord has the infinity clockwork on earth." Klunk said to himself as he set off from planet Lanka to earth.

Earth, 2003, London. The Doctor was walking and dancing by listening to his CD player of Michael Jackson, he really loved that music so he turned off his CD player and waited for the bus to come by, finally the bus arrived until he saw a woman carrying some folders. "Need a hand." Asked the Doctor.

The woman gave him some folders for a helping hand. "Yes please." Said the woman. She was feeling very stressful but at least she got help from the Doctor.

The Doctor got some money out from his pocket so he paid it for her which is really kind of him. "She with me," The Doctor asked the bus driver. "I'm paying the fare for her." The Doctor paid the fare ticket for the woman.

The woman really thought she going to pay her own fare ticket for the bus but the Doctor already did. "Oh thank you for that." The woman thanked the Doctor.

The Doctor and the woman sat down as bus drove off, the Doctor looked through the bus window as he looked at the Queens Buckingham palace on the round about has they went pass the London bridge. The Doctor asked the woman who she is and where is she going to.

"What is you're name." He asked the woman.

"My name is Stacey Kingsland, I'm heading over to London University." Stacey said to the Doctor, Stacey was the only woman who worked in London university she was about 20 years old, for Stacey she was brilliant at working in university.

They've finally arrived at the London University as the Doctor thanked the bus driver for dropping them off as they walked inside the university until Stacey asked the Doctor and simple question to him.

"Wait, who are you," Stacey asked. "I actually forgot your name." Stacey really forgot his after she introduced to herself but the Doctor introduced his name to her. The Doctor had introduced to his name to Stacey.

"I'm the Doctor nice to meet you," The Doctor greeted to Stacey as he about meet his friend in London university. "I'm just here to see my good old friend, professor Lenson." But Stacey just thought that she was going to meet him too, but they can meet Lenson too. Suddenly there was a lot girls chatting a long with gossips until one of the girl's spat at Stacey on her shoe which is not nice to bully Stacey.

"Alright, ugly." One of the girls laughed at Stacey, poor Stacey the Doctor feel sorry her because university is a nice place but not those girls who can be so mean and horrible to Stacey.

The Doctor got his tissue out to clean Stacey shoe from getting spit by one of the girl's but Stacey didn't cry which in fact she was really brave and never take any notice from those girls as the Doctor cheered her up. "Come on let go, Stacey," The Doctor holed her hand which he was carrying the folders on one hand. "Let go and see professor Lenson."

Meanwhile professor Lenson was busy cleaning his office by dusting the book shelf's until a visitor came in to see professor Lenson. "Come in." Said professor Lenson.

It was a student that came in to borrow some books from professor Lenson. "Hello it me, Henry Moore professor Lenson," Henry asked a permission to borrow some books from professor Lenson. "You might remember from yesterday lesson science lesson when we tested the rocket outside." Professor Lenson did remember Henry Moore from yesterday science lesson.

"Oh yes I did remember you, Henry," Professor Lenson has done cleaning his office and gave Henry some books "Here take these books if your studying some science." Professor Lenson put some of his cleaning stuff back into the kitchen cupboard until Henry saw a clock which has not been working.

Henry had a look at the clock but no ticking sounds. "Professor, something wrong with you're clock." Said Henry. It was really strange when Henry looked at the clock with all those weird symbol of a latten words of numbers. "Is it alright if I can take it with me and get it fix?" Henry asked to professor Lenson.

"Well yes you can, Henry." Professor Lenson gave Henry the clock to be fixed.

"Thank you, Lenson I'll be back in half an hour." Henry carried the books and the clock with him as left professor Lenson office. Henry was outside as he puts the books and the clock in basket as he hopes on to his bike cycle as he heads over to a science place in London.

Meanwhile the Doctor and do Stacey were having a drink in the canteen before they could meet professor Lenson. "Well I think we better get going to see professor Lenson for now." The Doctor said. Sipped his tea and put his empty cup in the bin, Stacey followed the Doctor to professor Lenson office, while they're here the Doctor knocked on the door twice.

"Hello who is it?" Professor Lenson asked.

"Professor Lenson it me, the Doctor and Stacey Kingsman we just came here to see you." Said the Doctor. Professor Lenson opened the door and looked at the Doctor and smiled at him and Stacey too.

"Hello again, Doctor good to see," Professor Lenson shaked his hand with the Doctor and turned to Stacey. "Oh well done, Stacey thank you for bringing the folders back." Stacey gave the folders back to professor Lenson as the Doctor and Stacey sat down for a cup of tea and biscuits but professor wanted to ask the Doctor about his arch nemesis the Master.

"Have you heard or seen the Master?" Professor Lenson asked.

"No not really, why what about him?" The Doctor asked him back.

Professor Lenson told the Doctor about infinity clockwork when the Master stolen it from Gallifrey as the Timelords have notice about the Master when he made a deal with the Laaks because of the lost infinity clockwork is on earth, the Doctor asked professor Lenson where infinity clockwork is around London.

"Where is the infinity clockwork?" Asked the Doctor.

"Well, don't know Doctor," He said as he forgotten where the infinity clockwork is. "If the Master was here, he should tell us where it is." But suddenly professor Lenson remembered where the infinity clockwork is but he knows he gave it to Henry Moore to fix.

"I remembered," He cried. "I gave it to Henry to fix the infinity clockwork." The Doctor felt really shocked how professor Lenson did a foolish thing.

"Lenson, why did you do that?" The Doctor said very angrily. The Doctor calmed down and ask him where Henry took the infinity clockwork.

Professor Lenson explained to the Doctor where the infinity clockwork went "I gave it to Henry Moore to fix it in another university in London." Professor Lenson felt really shameful to himself but the Doctor didn't want to blame him for Lenson mistake.

The Doctor had to go and find the infinity clockwork and bring it back. "Stacey, I need you and professor Lenson to stay but if something evil is coming get you and professor Lenson inside the Tardis. The Doctor left and closed the door, Stacey turned around and saw a blue box known as the Tardis because the Doctor told her for when something evil is coming.

Over in the landscape of London, Klunk has finally arrived at earth to find the infinity clockwork, he had to hide in the bushes as he saw a human fishing in the rivers as Klunk pointed his scanner gun and zapped the human lying dead. "Now for the infinity clockwork." Klunk said to himself and used his scanner to disguise as a human went off to find the infinity clockwork in London.

Meanwhile Henry was at the science room still studying with books which he wrote something down on his journal book, he then looked at the infinity clockwork and started fixing because he did put the clogs back inside the clockwork but it was still not working. "Strange I thought I fix it." Henry thought.

He had to run through some test with the infinity clockwork but the last one was the radiation as Henry putted inside and turned on the switch until the temperature raises and suddenly the radiation went out of control and exploded. "Whoa!" Was very shocked but the infinity clockwork didn't break a thing.

Chapter 2: Strange problems

The Doctor finally got here to the science room until he saw a man with a clockwork. "Who are you," The Doctor asked the man. "And what are you doing with the infinity clockwork." He angrily stared at him for reason.

"My name is Henry Moore." Henry had to explain to the Doctor what he doing the infinity clockwork. "Look I tested the clockwork and it didn't break." Henry didn't want to get any trouble, but the Doctor had to tell him off about the infinity clockwork.

"Your right, it doesn't even break and it been made by the Timelords from Gallifrey." The Doctor told Henry about the infinity clockwork

"Really." He said.

"Yes, but I'm taking it back because it been stolen by the Master." The Doctor took the infinity clockwork with him and left the science room. The Doctor had to go for a long walk back to the University but suddenly a man was standing there front of the Doctor.

"Doctor." He said to him.

"Sorry I don't know sir." The Doctor said to the man with a fishing hat and clothing for going fishing.

The man pointed his gun at the Doctor as a threat. "You may not me, Doctor but I from the planet Lanka," The man revealed his identity to the Doctor, he turned off his disguise. "I am Klunk the bounty hunter, you will now come with me and the infinity clockwork." Klunk commanded the Doctor but the Doctor ran away from him.

The Doctor run fast as he can but Klunk missed his target at the Doctor as he kept on running. "Oh yes of course," He said to himself. "He wants the infinity clockwork to start war all over again on all planets." The Doctor found a hiding place so Klunk can't even find him where he is.

Klunk failed his mission to find the Doctor and the infinity clockwork so he walked off, the Doctor got out and headed back to the University very quickly. Henry got back at the University as he brought the books back to Lenson.

"I'm back," He said when he came in, Lenson already know when Henry came back from the other University before he could explain. "Professor Lenson, I can explain this." Lenson started asking question about the infinity clockwork.

"Where is the infinity clockwork, Henry?" Lenson asked him.

"Oh, I gave it to that man because he had to return it back." Henry said, Lenson already noticed that Henry gave it to the Doctor and return it back.

"Oh yes, I've just realized the Doctor is on his way with the infinity clockwork," Lenson said looking at his watch. "Well he should be here by now." And just a second the Doctor has finally got back with the infinity clockwork with him.

"Sorry I'm late," He apologize, suddenly he looked at Henry with a shocking look. "Henry, what are you doing here?" The Doctor asked Henry a question.

Stacey came in with cups of teas for Lenson, the Doctor and herself. "Tea ready," she placed the teas on the table until she saw Henry. "Oh hello, Henry." Said Stacey as she introduced to the Doctor.

"Wait you know him?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes this is my boyfriend, Henry Moore." She said to the Doctor, the Doctor nearly fainted as he didn't realized it was Stacey boyfriend, Henry but the Doctor had to explain it to Stacey.

"Ah yes, well I did find him in the science room because he didn't mean to break the clockwork which I would say sorry to him." The Doctor had to say sorry to Henry and gave him a hand shake as he turn towards Lenson.

"Lenson," He said to Lenson. "I need to talk to you, it Klunk."

Lenson face was very worried about what the Doctor said "Klunk, what is he doing here on earth?" Lenson was still worring but he had to calm down. "How are you going to stop him Doctor?"

The Doctor hasn't got a plan to stop Klunk but he needs to find a spaceship faraway from London. "Look I haven't got a plan but I need to find his ship which is miles away from London," Lenson has to stay here in his office room but the Doctor went up to Henry and Stacey. "Henry, Stacey I need you two to come with me to the Tardis." He asked them.

"Why." Asked Henry to the Doctor.

"Wait what a Tardis, Doctor." Stacey doesn't know what a Tardis mean but the Doctor explains to her what the Tardis means.

The Doctor grabbed a black pen and drawn a Tardis by showing it to Stacey. "Time and relative dimension in space, you see," Said the Doctor. "It can travel through any universe of the space time of centum because that is science for you." The Doctor took Henry and Stacey with him to the Tardis outside of the university but Lenson came up to the Doctor and a said something to him.

"Be careful, Doctor and take good care of Henry and Stacey too." He said as the others left.

Henry and Stacey followed the Doctor downstairs to the way out of the university, they've walked around of the university and saw a tall blue police box but Stacey didn't believe him, she really thought it would be a Tardis.

"That not a Tardis," She said to the Doctor. "Look it just a police box, I thought they were gone since the 50s." She wasn't very happy it was going to be a time and relative dimension in space, the Doctor got his key out from his pocket and unlocked the doors as open the Tardis.

The Doctor walked inside first before Henry and Stacey. "Now you believe me?" The Doctor said. After all Stacey really did believe it was a Tardis because her face was really surprised.

"Oh so it is bigger on the inside than the outside." She said.

The Doctor had search for the Klunk's space ship but until he found it which is far away from London as they travel there before Klunk get back from London. "Right, I found his ship which is far away from London so let go." They set off to the landscape of London.

The Tardis faded away since Klunk saw the Tardis disappeared like a magic trick. "The Tardis," He said to himself. "I will find the infinity clockwork and steal the Tardis from the Doctor." Klunk had that idea to steal the Tardis to travel back to Lanka, Klunk entered the university to find someone where the infinity clockwork is so he knocked on Lenson door.

"Oh hello, how can I help you?" Leson asked.

"You have the infinity clockwork," Klunk asked to Lenson in a shocked way. "Where is it?" He commanded at Lenson for a reason of the infinity clockwork Lenson realized it was Klunk who was looking for the infinity clockwork.

"Look I don't have it with me just please go." Worried Lenson. Klunk pull his space gun out and killed him, before Klunk left he saw the infinity clockwork on top of shelf so he stool it and used his teleporter to travel back to his ship.

Meanwhile the Doctor, Stacey and Henry have arrived at the landscape of London. "Right, think we'll have to find Klunk ship to see what his mission was." Said the Doctor. Henry saw something through the bushes, he walked there check what it was.

"Doctor," Henry called for him. "I found something through the bushes." The Doctor and Stacey followed him to the bushes as they saw Klunk's ship, the Doctor pull out his sonic screwdriver and opened the doors to get inside it was very dark inside of Klunk's ship as they search for clues about Klunk plan.

"Do you really believe in UFOS, Doctor?" Stacey asked the Doctor.

"Yes of course, Stacey I've seen the Daleks since a long time ago." The Doctor said.

As they kept walking a hologram picked Henry and Stacey and disappeared as the Doctor turn around they were gone, right behind the Doctor what he can see is Klunk when he's got something behind his back. "Where my companions?" The Doctor asked.

"They are safe inside this room, until you'll tell me how activate this infinity clockwork." Said Klunk. The Doctor had to follow Klunk with the infinity clockwork with him.

Inside the room Henry and Stacey are trapped inside the room by Klunk, there was no way out from this room there was nothing to escape. "Oh Henry, what are we going to do?" Stacey asked to Henry.

"It a trap," Henry said. "If only the Doctor would be here to save us." Henry wished for the Doctor to save Henry and Stacey from this room which it feels like a prison. They sat down waiting for help from the Doctor.

The Doctor sat down on a chair as Klunk commanded the Doctor to activate the infinity clockwork. "You are really making a big mistake, Klunk." The Doctor said to Klunk, but Klunk was still angry at the Doctor for a reason.

"You will activate this clockwork, Doctor or if you don't activate it then you will be stuck inside this room." Klunk can't even take it no more as the Doctor turned around with the big hand and the little to twist and turn to activate by opening the vortex portal but there was a bit of a problem from the Doctor.

"I can tell you, Klunk," He said. "There is something wrong with the infinity clockwork, in fact I can't open it." The Doctor giggled at Klunk but was still extremely angry at the Doctor which he didn't need him for now.

"Fine I'll find someone who will tell on how to use the infinity clockwork." Klunk knocked the Doctor out and left.

Stacey and Henry were been waiting for the Doctor to come back and save them. "I don't think the Doctor isn't coming to save, Henry." Said Stacey until the hologram took Stacey away.

Chapter 3: The lost space centre

Stacey finally got out of the room without Henry, Klunk walked behind Stacey back and grabbed her tightly as he takes her to another space ship which it is the Tardis. Stacey tried to let go from Klunk but he was too strong to let go.

"LET ME GO!" Screamed Stacey at Klunk. He was hurting her arm very tight as he didn't let go of her.

"SILENT," Shouted Klunk. "The Doctor will be no longer saving you for now." Klunk entered the Tardis with Stacey as they set off to find information of the infinity clockwork in space.

Meanwhile the Doctor woke up and he realised when he got hit by Klunk but at least he here to find Stacey and Henry as he found a button and pressed it. "Don't worry you two, I'm here to save you." He said to himself.

Henry sat down when the hologram took Stacey but maybe he thought if Klunk was taking Stacey with him somewhere in space but suddenly the hologram came back for Henry as he left the room of freedom but he was rescued by the Doctor but the Doctor didn't see where Stacey is.

"Oh, Doctor thank god." Cried Henry to the Doctor.

"That alright, Henry." Said the Doctor but he asked Henry. "Henry, where is Stacey?" He asked him.

"I don't know Doctor, she was gone a minute ago." Henry explained to the Doctor how Stacey left the room without knowing where she is going. The Doctor and Henry went outside from and noticing about the Doctor, Tardis is gone because the Doctor is very shock and angry.

"He stolen my, Tardis." Said the Doctor. He already noticed when Klunk stolen the Tardis and kidnapped Stacey too, the only way what the Doctor is by taking Klunk ship with him.

The Doctor and Henry went back inside Klunk ship as the Doctor is about to fix the ship ready to find his Tardis and also Stacey too. Meanwhile in the outer space Stacey looked at the stars and the planets as she was kept hold by Klunk as came up to her and asked something to Stacey.

"Tell me, what do you see?" Klunk asked to Stacey. She kept looking outside as she saw the planets in space that was the answer to Klunk.

Stacey looked at Klunk for the answer. "Planets," She said. "There just planets but nothing out there from space because it just nothing but planets." It was the only answer when Stacey said to Klunk but he already notice about the planets what he can do to those planets would he ever declare war on Gallifrey.

"Yes, just the planets that you've just seen across the galaxies of the universe the Doctor will never stop me from war on Gallifrey. Klunk laughed as he makes contact with another alien from the other planet far away from Gallifrey.

Stacey looked at the screen as Klunk contacted the Daleks and Davros Stacey was very shocked as Gallifrey would come to an end.

The Doctor was fixing the ship as he can find the Tardis and Stacey, Henry looked at the Doctor to see if he needed any help. "Do you need any help, Doctor?" Henry asked to the Doctor.

"No thank you I'm alright down there." The Doctor finally fixed the ship as he pressed the button to take off to rescue Stacey and his Tardis. They left earth as they travel to find Klunk but they didn't know where they are, the Doctor and Henry looked very confused as they saw an unknown space centre as they travel there find any information from Klunk.

"The space centre," He said. "We should probably get some answers to Klunk." As they entered the space centre the whole place inside was much damaged the Doctor could only think if there only one survivor inside the space centre.

Henry asked the Doctor about the space centre for a reason. "Have you been there, Doctor?" Henry asked him.

"No." Said the Doctor as he looked around the hall way as he pressed the button to the door and opened as they saw only one survivor in this room. "It okay sir, I'm the Doctor and this is Henry we are here to help you." The Doctor asked some question about Klunk.

"Klunk," Said the man. "The Laaks and the Daleks killed everyone except me, they were looking for the infinity clockwork to declare war on all the planets." That was all what the man had told the Doctor but the Doctor forgot the man name.

"Oh, what is your name sir?" The Doctor asked to the man.

"My name is James Smith," James introduced to himself. "If you're going to find Klunk there is a space centre where the Laaks built it there near from the planet Lanka." James told the Doctor about the space centre which is made by the Laaks.

"Thank for that, James." Said the Doctor as they head back to Klunk ship and travel to the Laaks space centre. The Doctor set the destination to the Laaks space centre as they set off and left the space centre.

Meanwhile the Daleks have arrived to meet Klunk with the infinity clockwork that he is been holding on for a while. "Greetings," He said to the Daleks. "I thought you're leader Davros was a posed to be here." Klunk asked and wondered where Davros is but he has sent his Daleks to Klunk about the infinity clockwork until suddenly Klunk ship has arrived in the Laaks space centre.

"WE HAVE YOU'RE MESSAGE ABOUT THE INFINITY CLOCKWORK." Said one of the Daleks.

The Doctor and Henry got out of Klunk ship to find Stacey and the Tardis. "We'll have to stay quiet," The Doctor said. "I can see the Daleks and Klunk, he's got my Tardis and he's got your girlfriend Stacey too." The Doctor had an idea to rescue Stacey, they've walked very quietly to the Tardis until Stacey saw the Doctor and Henry she was very glad to be rescue.

"Henry, Doctor." Stacey said very quietly but suddenly one Dalek caught them to Tardis by escaping.

"ALERT, ALERT THEY ARE ESCAPING TO THE TIME CAPSULE." Shouted one of the Daleks

Klunk turned around and saw the Doctor heading back to his Tardis. "Doctor," He said. "How did you get here?" Klunk asked the Doctor a question.

"Good question," The Doctor said to Klunk. "I've stolen you're ship to rescue the poor girl that you've kidnapped for no reason." The Doctor pointed at Klunk but Klunk very angry that his ship was stolen by the Doctor.

"YOU STOLE MY SHIP!" Klunk shouted and pointed his gun at the Doctor same as the Daleks by shooting the Doctor.

"EXTERMINATE THEM!" The Daleks shouted and missed their aim. The Doctor, Stacey and Henry have final escaped as Stacey asked the Doctor about the infinity clockwork.

"Doctor, there is a missing piece," She asked the Doctor. "From the clockwork." She told the Doctor about the missing piece. He open the back from the clockwork and there was a missing cog, but noticed it was back at earth.

"You're right it is the missing cog from the infinity clockwork." The Doctor had to go back to earth in a hurry way. They have arrived back at London University to see professor Lenson, the Doctor knocked on the door twice.

The Doctor didn't here Lenson coming to the door to open but the Doctor opened the door and saw Lenson on the floor which is very shocking when the Doctor found out that Lenson has been killed by Klunk after he stole the infinity clockwork.

"Poor Lenson." Stacey said. She felt really sad about Lenson death from Klunk. The Doctor turned around saw the clockwork which it is the same model by Gallifrey it was made by earth because it the clockwork but that gave the Doctor an idea and he knows what to do. He finally found the missing cog to the infinity clockwork as they head back to the Tardis to stop Klunk and the Daleks to save Gallifrey.

Meanwhile at Skaro, Klunk has arrived to meet Davros with the infinity clockwork but wasn't very pleased with Klunk. "I thought the infinity clockwork was supposed to open the time vortex," Davros was starting to get angry at Klunk. "You will find the missing cog to the infinity clockwork or else." Said Davros.

"Yes, I will return with the cog." Klunk left to head back to his ship with the Daleks with him to find the cog. Klunk contacted his leader Yonx about the infinity clockwork because the cog went missing.

"Yonx, the cog has been missing from the infinity clockwork," Klunk said to Yonx as he nodded his head. "I will find it before the Doctor does." Klunk turned off the video link and set off to find the cog to the infinity clockwork.

Inside the Tardis the Doctor was still painting the clockwork same as Gallifrey infinity clockwork before he could stop Klunk, Henry was looking at the Doctor painting the clockwork which is very artistic of him. "Are you painting, Doctor." Henry asked.

"Of course I am, I'll be in a minute." The Doctor is nearly finished painting the clockwork by leaving it to dry as he placed blue paper towels under the clockwork. He headed over to the console room to travel back to the Lanka space centre to get the infinity clockwork back from Klunk before it too late.

"Right, hold on tight everyone." Said the Doctor as Henry and Stacey holded on the Tardis console very tightly as their gripped very hard to hold on.

Suddenly the Dalek ship came out from nowhere as they found the Tardis, but the Daleks have got their aim and ready to shoot right at the Tardis as the Doctor looked at the video link from the Daleks. "We are under attack by the Daleks." Worried the Doctor. The Daleks have shoot the Tardis as it still losing power after been fired by the Daleks as they've completed their mission.

Chapter 4: Lost

The Doctor, Stacey and Henry have got out from the Tardis as they've been shot down by the Daleks, the Tardis has already lost power as they can't travel anywhere. "Poor girl." Said the Doctor wiping his tears out from his eyes.

Henry and Stacey looked around and saw the pink trees and the yellow grass but the Doctor already knows this planet "This is Ranx," He said to Henry and Stacey explaining about the planet. "This is where the female Pinxs live here, they became friends with the Timelords for generations for years." The Doctor ran to get some help from his old friend, but Henry and Stacey followed the Doctor where he is going to.

At the Palace of Ranx the Queen is having a meeting with her guests. "Your highness, I haven't seen the Doctor for years after the time war." Said one of the guests about the, Doctor. The Queen haven't seen him as she really misses him.

Suddenly she can see the Doctor running towards the Palace with his friends, the Queen was smiling that the Doctor has returned to Ranx. The two guards was standing front of the Doctor and the others. "I'm here to see the Queen of Ranx." Said the Doctor as the Queen came down from the stairs to see the Doctor.

"Let him through please." Said the Queen.

"Nice to see you again, Queen Chinx." The Doctor smiled at her. It was midnight and the Doctor was looking up at the stars as Queen Chinx came to see him for a talk about the time war at Ranx, Queen Chinx really missed the Doctor.

"I was under attack by the Daleks since they've met Klunk." The Doctor explained to Queen Chinx in a sad way. Queen Chinx put her hand on the Doctor cheeks as he shows his feelings.

"You saved our lives, Doctor," She said to him. "Klunk was the murder who killed my Mother a long time ago from the time war." The Doctor really remembered how her Mother was been killed by Klunk, but there was something from her hands what she is giving to the Doctor for his Tardis.

"Take this energy beam with you, Doctor." Queen Chinx gave the Doctor an energy beam for his Tardis so he could travel again. The Doctor left and head back to his Tardis to fix again, Queen Chinx followed the Doctor to the Tardis but Henry and Stacey was waiting at the Tardis for the Doctor to come back.

"There he is," Said Henry. "I can see him with the Queen." Stacey saw the Doctor too with energy beam in his hands.

"That mean we can go." Stacey asked. The Doctor finally got here at the Tardis and got his keys out from his pocket and unlocked the doors and went inside to insert the energy beam to the Tardis console.

Queen Chinx remembered what was really inside from the Tardis than the outside of the Tardis, as the Doctor inserted the energy beam the powers came on and the Tardis was working again. "Thank goodness for that." Said the Doctor with relief. The Doctor hugged Queen Chinx but there was something she said to the Doctor before they can leave.

"We will fight for you, Doctor." Queen Chinx said to the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled as Queen Chinx left the Tardis when disappeared.

Meanwhile back at the London University, Professor Lenson was still laying down until he regenerated himself into a new body of his, as his face and hair changed he woke up by looking at his hands legs but he did look at the mirror with a blonde hair and green eyes his speech sounded very same as well.

"My goodness I look very different of myself." He said to himself. Professor remembered something, the infinity clockwork that Klunk has stolen from him but he has to find the Doctor. "That I have to warn the Doctor, he could be in danger." Lenson pull the book which it is a switch because his room was a Tardis which looks very different than the Doctor's Tardis.

The door began to disappear as Lenson left the University to find the Doctor. Meanwhile at the Laaks space centre Klunk began to ask question to Daleks what they have done with the Doctor but they didn't find the missing cog.

"You've got rid of the Doctor and the cog is still missing?" Klunk asked the Daleks.

"YES, THE COG IS NOT BEEN FOUND." Said one of the Daleks.

Klunk looked at the video link where the Tardis was shoot down to a different planet, but he looked very disappointed of the Daleks how the Doctor is not dead. "The Doctor is not dead!" Klunk shouted at them. "You've have failed me to kill him and the other humans."

The Doctor has finally arrived back at the Laaks space centre with clock holding it from his hands, he looked left and right to see if any Daleks were coming by but the close was very clear. "Okay, you two stay behind me." Said the Doctor very quietly.

Henry and Stacey walked very quietly front of the Doctor but suddenly someone else was arrived too.

"Who could that be?" Stacey wondered. There was a door that appeared from nowhere but the Doctor remembered that door which it was from the London University and the door was open and Lenson pop his head out.

"Doctor, it me," Said Professor Lenson. "Professor Lenson from London University." The Doctor realised Professor Lenson appearances as his body changed and his face too.

"Lenson I thought you were dead." The Doctor smiled and hugged Lenson as they went inside Lenson's room to come up with a plan to stop Klunk and the Daleks. Professor Lenson brought in some cups of teas as the Doctor was still thinking with a plan.

"There's got to be another way to stop Klunk from opening the time vortex to get to Gallifrey." The Doctor said by scratching his head with an idea, there was one idea that the Doctor pulled out the cog from his pocket which it goes to the infinity clockwork but the only idea he could use is by swapping Lenson's clock to the infinity clockwork by activating the time vortex in front of Klunk and the Daleks as they will be banished.

"Doctor, where are you going?" Stacey asked.

"Going to swap the clock to the infinity clockwork so Klunk won't open the time vortex," Said the Doctor to Stacey. "Lenson, I need you to stay with Stacey and Henry." The Doctor left to stop Klunk as Lenson stay with Stacey and Henry.

Chapter 5: The last of Klunk

The Doctor went on his own to face in the last stand of saving Gallifrey, Klunk was about to send the Daleks to find the Doctor and his Tardis until suddenly another ship has arrived as Klunk saw the ship when it been sealed to the Laaks space centre. "Get to the doors." Klunk commanded the Daleks.

"WE OBEY." Said the Daleks. The doors was open as the lasers blast at one of the Daleks, it came from the Pinx who are fighting against the Daleks and Klunk. Few of the Daleks were destroyed by Pinx as a couple of the Pinx were been exterminated by the Daleks as they've kept on battling.

Queen Chinx saw Klunk as he left the Daleks to exterminate the Pinx but Queen Chinx had to follow Klunk. The Doctor was stood there waiting for Klunk to come back. "Doctor," Klunk said. "You've come as you survived from the Daleks." The Doctor gave the infinity clockwork as he inserted the cog into the infinity clockwork.

Queen Chinx rushed in to stop Klunk by activating the infinity clockwork but it was too late. "Don't do this, Klunk." Cried Queen Chinx. Klunk has activated the infinity clockwork by opening the time vortex which apparently it didn't work.

"Why is it not working?" Klunk asked.

"I swapped it by putting the cog inside the real infinity clockwork." Said the Doctor. The Doctor activated the time vortex has it was grabbing hold of Klunk as he tried to hold on tight by not letting go.

"Curse you, Doctor!" Shouted Klunk. That was the end of Klunk as the Doctor closed the time vortex as the infinity clockwork will never be used again, He handed it over to Queen Chinx to return it to Gallifrey.

"I need you to take this back to Gallifrey your highness." The Doctor gave the infinity clockwork to Queen Chinx as she head back to her army to travel to Gallifrey with the infinity clockwork. The Doctor headed back to check on Lenson, Stacey and Henry to see if they are all right from the attacks of the Daleks.

The others were waiting for the Doctor to come back until a knock from the door. "This best not be, Klunk." Professor Lenson thought. Lenson open the door and it was only the Doctor who came back after he banished Klunk. "Oh, Doctor thank heavens you've done it." Lenson gleed of joy to see the Doctor again.

"Lenson," The Doctor asked. "I need you to take Stacey and Henry back to earth safely." The Doctor turn towards Stacey and Henry to say goodbye before he heads back to his Tardis.

"Would we ever see you again, Doctor." Stacey asked the Doctor.

"Maybe, Stacey." The Doctor said.

"Goodbye, Doctor." Said Henry giving the Doctor a hand shake. The Doctor left and Lenson set the destination back to earth after the long adventure they have been through.

"Well, that it we might see the Doctor soon." Professor Lenson said. Stacey and Henry looked very sad that the Doctor had go, but they will see him again.

The next day, Stacey and Henry finished their lessons before break time as they were about to head over to visit Lenson "I wonder what he is doing?" Stacey wondered. Henry had to knock on the door to see if Lenson was in his room.

"I'm coming," Said Lenson. "I wonder who that could be." Lenson walked over to the door and open as Stacey and Henry came over for a visit

"Hello, Professor Lenson." Stacey hugged Lenson, until she saw the Doctor again. Henry and Stacey were very happy to see the Doctor again from the last adventure they've been through.

The Doctor was glad to see Stacey and Henry again. "Stacey and Henry how wonderful to see you again," Said the Doctor. "Come, sit down and have tea with us." They all sat down and had a cup of tea as they were chatting about their adventure of the infinity clockwork.

The end


End file.
